Estado de shock
by mpwhispers
Summary: Lalalaalal quería escribir algo en primera persona sobre la muerte de Red John y bueno, aquí está./Abro los ojos. Mis párpados, aunque cansados, responden. Abro y cierro los ojos una y otra vez hasta lograr adaptarme a la luz que ingresa por las persianas blancas, casi transparentes.


**Lalalaalal quería escribir algo en primera persona sobre la muerte de Red John y bueno, aquí está.**

 **Los personajes y la serie pertenecen a Bruno Heller y CBS.**

Cierro los ojos un momento, permitiéndome formar parte de la noche fresca que me rodea. Escucho las sirenas sonar a lo lejos a pesar del persistente zumbido en mis oídos, quizá estén más cerca; pierdo estabilidad y caigo sosteniendo la mayor parte del peso de mi cuerpo con mis manos. Aún sin mirar atrás sé que se ha acabado, que la caza de Red John ha terminado. Una parte de mí está molesta de no haber sido yo quien haya acabado con su vida, pero el resto: la razón y la lógica, saben que no hay vuelta atrás, no había otra manera, sin arrepentimientos. Mi respiración se corta un momento al sentir los brazos de Lisbon tomarme con fuerza mientras me atrae a su pecho. Siento su respiración acelerada e irregular y luego sus lágrimas saladas caer sobre mis rubios rizos, quisiera preocuparme por ella, decirle que todo estará bien, que ha terminado, pero no puedo. Posiblemente estar en estado de shock es mucho peor que no estarlo, porque de alguna manera me siento más insensible al momento, casi como si no importara, o quizá, quizá como si no pudiera expresar la abrumante cantidad de sentimientos por la que me siento abordado.

Las palabras de Lisbon me atraviesan, me abordan, me rodean, pero no soy capaz de comprenderlas, no del todo. La policía y la ambulancia llegan, lo sé porque sus sonidos se escuchan aún más cerca y fuertes que antes. Lisbon. Siento mis hombros ser tomados con fuerza por las pequeñas manos de Lisbon, me pregunto internamente de dónde obtiene tanta fuerza. Su rostro está cubierto por una pequeña capa de sudor, me parece más hermosa que nunca, más fuerte, más valiente, casi como si todas sus cualidades de alguna forma se hubieran potencializado. Teresa. Su nombre ahora es pronunciable, ahora me permito ese lujo. Teresa. Repito su nombre mentalmente, como si fuera algo divino, se vuelve casi impronunciable, pero ahora sé que puedo decirlo, que puedo llamarla por su nombre. Teresa. Suena tan íntimo, como si solo me perteneciera, siento mi pecho ser abrigado.

Atrás, a mis espaladas: yace el cadáver del hombre que asesinó a mi familia, mi pasado, la razón por la que vivía. Adelante, frente a mí: se encuentra mi futuro.

El cielo nocturno se extiende hasta el horizonte, hasta más allá de lo que me es posible divisar; sin embargo, sé que hay más, que no todo termina en esa línea imaginaria.

Una especie de risa escapa de mí, algo horrible que se mezcla con las sacudidas de mis hombros y las lágrimas que caen saladas rodando y empapando mis mejillas. Mi respiración se vuelve errática y escucho la voz de Lisbon, la suave, delicada y amorosa voz de Teresa Lisbon hablándome, tranquilizando mis pensamientos no deseados que lanzan palabras horribles sobre mis hombros, palabras que soy consciente que me describen a la perfección.

—Patrick —ella, Teresa, pronuncia mi nombre, mi primer nombre, lo hace de manera adrede atrapando mi mirada con sus ojos, sus profundos ojos verde esmeralda. —Respira —vuelve a hablar. Besa mi frente y cepilla mis rizos rubios que caen sobre mi frente y se pegan por el sudor. Siento sus finos dedos limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro, sus pulgares casi rozando mis pestañas inferiores. Respiro. Me abraza, me abraza con fuerza y me aferro a ella porque es todo lo que poseo, porque de repente nace en mí la necesidad de aferrarme a algo para no caer al abismo oscuro que temo. Inhalo el aroma de ella, su aroma corporal.

Siento mi cabeza moverse pesadamente sobre mis hombros, balancearse de un lado a otro sin permitir que pueda fijar mi vista en un solo punto.

Un paramédico se acerca a mí, intenta realizar el procedimiento que ha aprendido, el mismo que he visto realizar en innumerables casos a las personas sobrevivientes; pero me alejo, no lo necesito, solo necesito recostarme un momento, sentir el césped frío bajo mí, sentir la presencia de Teresa a mi lado, me basta, eso y cerrar los ojos por un momento; me siento cansado.

…

Siempre he detestado el olor antiséptico de los hospitales, ese olor que se alza sobre todo lo demás, que se autoproclama rey. A pesar de que las paredes son blancas en los hospitales y centros de salud, no puedo evitar pensar que oscurecen todo a su alrededor, que matan la vida. Quiero moverme, levantarme. Mi cuerpo no responde a mis órdenes, está demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Me rindo. Caigo contra las sábanas blancas, sábanas de hospital. Supongo que en algún momento he de haber perdido la consciencia y fue allí donde me han traído aquí. Cierro los ojos, respiro: inhalo, exhalo.

…

Abro los ojos. Mis párpados, aunque cansados, responden. Abro y cierro los ojos una y otra vez hasta lograr adaptarme a la luz que ingresa por las persianas blancas, casi transparentes. Lisbon duerme encogida sobre sí misma, de seguro incómoda. Su cabello negro cae y oculta una parte de su rostro. Deseo que abra los ojos, deseo ver sus hermosos ojos; estoy seguro de que, si no fueran verdes, continuarían siendo hermosos, porque no es el color sino la vida que emanan.

Ella es quien ha matado a Red John, a pesar de que la venganza me pertenecía, no puedo evitar estar agradecido con ella.

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

 **PD: esto de escribir en primera persona empieza a ser una adicción. Literal, son como tres historias en primera persona en menos de un mes.**


End file.
